Moonlit
by DramaGirl627
Summary: When Renesmee turns 16, she's stuck as a vampire. When Jake confesses that he's imprinted on her, she's not sure how to take it. When she thinks she's falling in love with a human, she'll have to choose between the real world and the world she knows.
1. We're Just Friends, Jake

As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop my eyes from glancing at my watch every five seconds. It was five minutes to four. I would be sixteen in FIVE MINUTES!! I stared at the fireplace across from me, hoping that something will jump out. A bunny, a cat, anything to get my mind off my watch. My eyes slowly wandered around the room. The first thing I noticed was Jacob Black asleep on the couch behind me. I could feel his too-warm-to-be-human breath on the back of my neck. But of course, he isn't human. And neither am I. One more look at my watch informed me that it was two minutes until I turned sixteen. A bundle of nerves emerged inside my stomach as I thought about everything that would change in two minutes. My life as I knew it would be gone. I leaned my head back on the couch, closed my eyes, and made a wish.

"Hey," a voice behind me said. I gasped and turned around. It was only Jake.

"Oh my gosh, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry. I tried to stay quiet."

His soft, brown eyes meet mine and I instantly melted in their warmth. "Nessie, you know I'm a light sleeper when I'm around you. Your mom left me to protect you, remember? You weren't disturbing me at all. And besides, I wouldn't be anywhere else on the night of your sixteenth birthday. " He slipped off the couch and sat down next to me. He smiled that smile that I love so much, and his canine teeth glistened in the moonlight that shone through the window. As I leaned my head on his shoulder, my watch beeped. Jacob and I both looked down at my watch at the same time, then looked up at each other. I noticed Jacob quickly glance down at my lips. "Frozen forever." he says softly. "Happy Birthday Nessie." He wrapped his arms around me, pressing my so close to his body I felt his heartbeat quicken.

I hugged him back, whispering in his ear, "As long as I have you, I don't care how long I'm sixteen. You're my best friend, Jake. And I wouldn't change that for anything." I felt him stroking my hair and pulled away. He always plays with my hair when something's wrong. "What's wrong, Jake?"

He smiled faintly before pushing a piece of hair behind my ear and looking into my eyes again. "You're sixteen now, and I think you should know. It's about you...and me...about us."

My heart raced. He was going to tell me he didn't want to be my friend anymore. That a werewolf and a half-vampire could never be friends. I felt my eyes begin to tear up. Why was he saying this now? Couldn't he have told me earlier? He knew what I was. Why did he become my friend in the first place?

He slowly continued, his beautiful, tan face turning red. He took my hand. "There's a certain....complication to being a werewolf, Nessie. At some point in a werewolf's life, they begin to have these feelings for-"

"Is this the 'birds and the bees' speech? 'Cuz if it is, Mom and Dad have already explained it to me," I interrupted.

"No, Renesmee, it's not. This is more serious than that." He'd never used my full name before. This WAS serious. "Anyway, at some point, we begin to have feelings for other people. Whether it be a werewolf or a person. It's never happened with a vampire before, so it's really weird. But sometime during our lives, we imprint." A puzzled look came across my face at the word, which he noticed. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Oh my God....I knew where this was going, but somehow, I still nodded my head. "Well, imprinting is something like that, but stronger."

"Stronger?"

"Yeah. The first time we meet the person we're meant for, we imprint on them. When we imprint on someone, we know we're destined to be with that person. That he or she is our soul mate. We know that we will be with them no matter what and we won't be happy with anyone else. And whoever is on the other side of our imprinting can't refuse the affection because we're giving them a special kind of affection. The werewolf and the person are perfect for each other. Does that make sense?"

I nodded. "So, what does that mean?"

Jacob smiled for a fraction of a second. "I imprinted on someone sixteen years ago. And I know that they're my soul mate. I'm just scared that they won't feel the same way."

"Why wouldn't they? You just said that they can't refuse it."

"Have you ever noticed that I look the same every single time you see me. That it doesn't look like I've aged that much since you were born? Werewolves age very slowly, you know that. But you, you haven't been. I'm eighteen right now, and you're sixteen. In another eight years, I'll be nineteen, but you'll still be the same age. It wouldn't work. I'll keep getting old and you won't. That's why your mom wanted your dad to change her. Because she didn't want to get older than him by too much. You'll live forever and I'll keep aging."

"So? We can still be friends right?"

He smiled again. "Yeah, we can. But I don't want to be friends. I want to be so much more than that. I imprinted on you, Nessie. The moment I saw your mom when she was pregnant with you, I imprinted. I knew you were the one I wanted to be with." He put a warm hand on my cheek. "I love you, Renesmee. More than life itself. And I know you feel the same way about me."

I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it again. I wasn't sure what to say. Did I feel the same way? I mean, I loved him like a brother. Like part of the family. But basically, right now, he was proposing to me. I had spent the last sixteen years of my life with him, and I've always loved him, but...

"You DO feel the same way, don't you? I mean, that's how imprinting works," he replied, his face sinking.

"Look, Jake. I love you like a brother, but that's all right now. You're my best friend. And I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but...I don't think you really IMPRINTED on me. If you did, I would feel the same way, right? Like you said. But I don't. I'm sorry." It killed me to see the look on Jake's face when he realized what I said. He slumped back against the couch and sighed. My cell phone started ringing. It was Aunt Alice.

"Hello?" I said, trying to sound happy.

"Look, don't fool me, Nessie. I know what you did. I can see it, remember? Just come over here right now." With that said, she hung up.

"Jake," I said, laying a hand on his. He slipped it out from underneath mine and crossed his arms. "I have to go. I'll call you later ok?"

Still in a bad mood, all he said was, "Sure, sure." I walked out the door into the night sky, taking a deep breath of the cool air. I made sure my cell phone was tucked safely in my pocket and faced the direction of my "grandparents'" house before I started to run.


	2. Another New Moon

"What were you thinking, Nessie?? Why did you tell him that? What happened?" Alice asked with worry, grabbing my hand and putting it to her cheek. I analyzed her face as she watched my point of view in her head. Her expression went from loving to happy to surprised to sad. Then she removed my hand. She smiled. "You know, I always knew he had a thing for you. But imprinting. Wow, that's huge."

"Yeah, I know. Alice, I don't think I'm ready for that kind of a relationship. With Jake, I mean. Like he said, it wouldn't work. The age thing would really get in the way in a few years."

"Yes, but wouldn't it be worth it for those few years? And then maybe it wouldn't matter anymore." She took my hand and fluttered over to the couch, sitting me down beside her. "Renesmee, I know you. I know you love him. And in a different way than you told him."

"Alice...I do. I love him more than anything. And I don't know why. I've always wondered why I've been closer to him than anyone in the whole family. A werewolf and a vampire can't have that kind of relationship. It would be too dangerous for the both of us."

"Half-vampire," she corrected.

"Whatever," I replied. I was sick of her always making me feel guilty about everything. Just because she can see into the future, she thinks she knows what everyone needs to do with their life. The future can change, you know. Suddenly, a thought hit me. "Alice, if I'm in a relationship with Jake, do you think we'll get into fights?"

"Most couples do, honey. But I'm not really sure. The imprinting thing might have something to do with it, you know. You may be so in love with him and he may be so in love with you, which obviously he is, that you may never want to fight with each other. Of course, no couple wants to fight, but in your case, he may know exactly what you want. Why?"

"Well, I'm a vam, uh, half-vampire. He's a werewolf. We're a pretty even match. But what if we get into a really big fight and I try to hurt him. Alice, what if I kill Jake? I don't think I could ever live with myself if I hurt him."

Alice smiled and put her arm around me. I leaned my head on her shoulder as she pulled up her sleeve to reveal a very distinct scar. "You see this, honey?" I nodded. "Jasper and I got into a fight a few years ago and it got way out of hand. It was about something stupid, but we got really angry with each other. He threw me against a tree, and I got this. It would've been a lot worse if Jasper hadn't loved me so much. You see?" she pulled her sleeve back down. "Two vampires are a pretty fair match for each other, fight-wise, I mean. You've seen that. But if you love each other enough, nothing too bad will happen. He'll realize that he loves you too much to hurt you, even if he is mad at you. And you'll do the same."

I sighed. "But what if you're wrong, Alice? What if he didn't imprint on me, like he said he did. I mean, he was in love with Mom for years. She's told me that. But that didn't work out. They never got together. Was that because he knew Dad would beat the crap out of him if he ever made a move on her?" I laughed. It was a funny sight to see. Something that would never happed: Dad throwing Jake against a tree, Jake running towards him, changing into a werewolf, and Dad jumping in the air, mouth open, ready to strike. I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm surprised they haven't told you this story," Alice said. "Of course, they probably don't want to bring it up. It was a bad time for all of us."

"What happened?" I said excitedly. I sat up straighter and scooted closer to Alice. Was this a scandalous story that no one was supposed to hear about? Of course I wanted to hear it!

"Well, after we killed James, his 'mate', Victoria, was still after your mom, and it killed your father inside. He couldn't stand putting her in that kind of danger. Out of love, he left her. We left her, thinking that we were putting her life in too much danger. See, Victoria wanted revenge on your father, so he figured that by killing her mother, it would be a 'mate-for-mate' thing. So your father was going to go and offer himself up to Victoria."

"Suicide," I said, awestruck. Could love really do that to you?

"Exactly. Your mother was devastated, and she found a shelter in Jake. But, just like with you, Jake wanted to be more than friends. And you mother was confused about what she wanted from Jake. The guy that she loved with her heart was gone, and according to him, wasn't coming back.

So she turned to Jake, and he responded. Then, your mom decided to go cliff diving and she almost died. Luckily, Jake saved her, but I didn't see that part, since I can't see werewolves, you know."

"So what happened?" I was dying to know.

"Well, I thought she had committed suicide. I told Rosalie, and she swore not to tell, but apparently she told Edward because he decided that he wasn't going to live without her."

"Did he go find Victoria?"

"No. Worse. He went to the Volturi," Alice said, shuddering at the memory. "He was going to walk out into the sunlight in the middle of the crowd. If he had done it, they would have ripped him to shreds."

The blood drained out of my face as I thought of the Aro and Caius and all the rest of those monsters tearing apart my father. My hands clenched into fists. I wanted to kill them. Then I calmed down as a thought came upon me. My father wasn't dead. Had he defeated the Volturi? Had he changed his mind? "Why didn't they?" I asked.

Alice smiled. "Well, you know my yellow Porsche that I have? Well, this is the backstory to that. I came back here once I realized that your mother wasn't dead, and recruited her to come with me to Italy, to save your father. Naturally she agreed once I told her he was going to kill himself, and we hopped on the nearest plane to Italy. Once we got there, we needed a way to get to the town square, so I had to borrow a car from someone." I could tell by the way she said "borrow", she meant "steal".

"So you stole the Porsche?"

"Nessie, it was my only option. Of course, I don't regret it. I mean, I wouldn't have gotten one otherwise. But anyway, back to the story.

You mother got to the very spot just as your father was about to step out, and convinced him that she was alive and wanted him to stay alive, too. So after a confrontation with the Volturi, we came back here, just like before."

"Wow," I said. "That was the best story I've ever heard!"

"Just remember, you promised not to tell anyone," Alice said, hugging me.

"I won't, I swear," I said, hugging her back. "Thanks for telling me." Alice saw me out the door as I started to run home. I thought about what happened with Mom and Dad. Could that ever happen with me and Jake? Could we live happily ever after, too?


End file.
